Defective Vampire
Defective Vampires are a mutant breed of vampire that arose after the Virus. Characteristics Creation Defective vampires are the result of a normal vampire whose system is contaminated with werewolf blood making new vampires; after a normal vampire drinks werewolf blood, anyone whom that vampire turns will become this mutant breed instead of a regular vampire. Diet and blood-thirst Like normal vampires, defective vampires must drink blood to maintain their vitality and survive. However, defective vampires can feed on not just human blood but also werewolf blood; probably due to how their mutation is directly caused by werewolf-blood contamination. Defective vampires' hunger for blood is also greater than regular vampires', needing to consume three - four times as much blood as a regular vampire would to maintain their strength. When they're newly-turned, defective vampires have almost no control over their bloodlust, and are driven to attack and feed on humans, werewolves and normal vampires alike without any hesitation, no matter how much they drink. However, the insatiability of defective vampires' bloodlust fades with their deformity over time, so that the defective vampire eventually isn't at much more risk around others of losing control and attacking than a regular vampire would be. Appearance as a new defective vampire before his deformity partially fades with a few months.]] Once a person becomes a defective vampire, initially, their appearance alters drastically, overall resembling the original bloated, monstrous depiction of vampires of folklore. Their face becomes swollen and disfigured, their hair partially falls out and turns white, and their eyes become animalistic-looking and gold-coloured with dilated pupils, resembling werewolf eyes after they had transformed. Their teeth also become jagged and uneven and green-coloured, and their fingernails grow out into claws. This alteration in appearance occurs while the person is turning before they wake up upon the transformation's completion. However, over a matter of months after being turned, the defective vampire's deformed and monstrous appearance partially fades. Their hair grows back and regains its original colour, and their right eye reverts to its original human colour while the left eye retains its animalistic appearance. The swollen appearance in their face also goes down somewhat, though parts of the face remain bloated and swollen. Their claws also disappear, and the teeth remain jagged but lose their darken, rotten-looking colour. Because Kenny was the only defective vampire to live long enough for this to happen, it is unknown if the changes vary between defective vampires. Abilities Defective vampires share the abilities of normal vampires, but to a heightened degree. , overpowering and attempting to feed on Aidan, a 260-year-old normal vampire.]] *'Enhanced Mind Compulsion' - Defective vampires share normal vampires' 'compelling' ability, but defective vampires' compelling is much more advanced. Defective vampires can compel not only humans but also werewolves, ghosts and normal vampires. Defective vampires' greater compelling ability is such that they can even use it to make themselves appear without their deformities to the eyes of anyone who sees them, without the need for verbal commands, and none of the subjected people's psyches seems to suffer any detrimental effect no matter how recurringly they're exposed to the aforementioned use of compelling by the defective vampire. *'Enhanced Strength' - Defective vampires are physically much stronger than average adult humans, and have more strength than a regular vampire; with a newly-turned defective vampire being more or less equal in strength to a centuries-old regular vampire. Defective vampires' increased strength is enough to push, throw or kick humans, untransformed werewolves and regular vampire a few feet away. *'Accelerated Speed' - Vampires are able to accelerate their movements to quickly cover short and long distances. They are able to move at speeds surpassing even the fastest land vehicle, able to move at speeds so fast that normal humans cannot perceive them. Their speed seems to be tied to how recently they fed, causing a rush that allows them to move at such rapid speeds, similar to an adrenaline rush in humans. While this ability has not been displayed by defective vampires, it is likely that they also possess this ability. *'Enhanced senses' - Defective vampires possess heightened senses, much greater than humans' and mutt werewolves'. When the defective vampire Kenny was turned and he was till adjusting to his new abilities, he could hear the heartbeat and smell the blood of an unconscious werewolf who was just a few feet from him. *'Enhanced Vitality' - Defective vampires possess greater strength and vitality than humans and most werewolves. They are able to run, fight and exert themselves with much more stamina and endurance than any human, though they still feel fatigue and even be knocked out by physical trauma, albeit to a lesser degree. Like all of their abilities, a defective vampire's vitality is effected by the amount of blood in their system, however they require a greater amount of blood in order to sustain their vitality than normal vampires. *'Enhanced Recovery' - Defective vampires are able to recover from wounds and injuries at a much faster rate than other beings such as werewolves and humans. They can heal and recover from injuries that human beings would not be able to recover from, normal vampires have been able to recover from being impaled through the chest in a matter of hours, and it is likely that defective vampires recover at the same rate. *'Clairvoyance' - Defective vampires share normal vampires' ability to detect werewolves by their dog-like scent, and as supernatural beings to see and hear ghosts. Like normal vampires, there awareness of the supernatural seems to be more enhanced than other supernatural species, able to detect ghosts and werewolves on sight, and instinctively sense vampires. Weaknesses Defective vampires share most of the fatal and non-fatal weaknesses of regular vampires. Like regular vampires, defective vampires also burn away to ashes when they die; although just before they perish, the defective vampire loses their facial bloating and animalistic eye colour, reverting to their human facial appearance. *'Enhanced bloodlust' - Newly-turned defective vampires have less control over their bloodlust than regular vampires; being more prone to attacking, and being almost certain to feed if they sight or smell a bloody wound. *'Wooden stakes' - Like normal vampires, defective vampires can be killed by a wooden stake piercing their heart. * Juniper - Like with regular vampires, if the plant juniper gets into a defective vampire's system, it will leave them severely weakened and paralysed for hours before they recover, during which time they're almost completely defenceless and open to attack. *'Fire' - Defective vampires can be destroyed by burning with gasoline and fire, at least when they're still transforming since being turned and haven't awoken yet. Other characteristics Defective vampires do not suffer the crippling and seizure-inducing effects of consuming werewolf blood that regular vampires suffer, as a consequence of werewolf blood inducing the mutation that causes defective vampires. Like normal vampires, defective vampires also lose certain biological defects such as incorrect-vision that they had as humans, seeing as Jeff Weston stopped wearing his glasses after being turned into a defective vampire. History Defective vampires occurred following the outbreak of the Virus, after the remaining vampires in Boston learned that werewolf blood was a vaccine against the Virus's effects and immunized themselves by ambushing and feeding on werewolves. The first known defective vampire was created when Aidan unknowingly turned Jeff Weston in a blood-drunk stupor, and Jeff would be staked by Aidan in self-defence a day later. A large number of people were also turned into defective vampires by the other vaccinated vampires in Boston, but the new defectives were also round up by Liam before they'd awoken and were killed by Josh and Nora. Aidan had turned Kenny Fisher before becoming aware of the defective vampires, but Kenny survived. After the threat of the Virus was fully over, Kenny took charge of the rebuilding of the vampire society in Boston, creating blood banks and a more peaceful society of vampires. However, when Aidan lied to Kenny about how the latter's werewolf girlfriend Astrid was killed, the two came to blows and Aidan accidently killed Kenny. Relationships Vampires Because Kenny is the only defective vampire to interact with more than one normal vampire, it is generally unknown what the relationship between the two vampire types are. But due to defective vampires basically being the same as regular vampires, it is assumed that defective vampires are treated as such. However, despite his youth Kenny quickly rose to become ruler of Boston with little to no challenge from regular vampires, suggesting that because of their enhanced abilities defective vampires are somewhat feared by the regular breed. This theory is supported by how Kenny was able to scare Blake. Werewolves Again, with the exception of the group of vampires slain by Nora and Josh, Kenny is the only defective vampire shown to interact with werewolves. However, the relationship is pretty much the same as it is between werewolves and normal vampires, presumably due to werewolves no noticing or knowing the difference between defective and normal vampires. Mark and his pack, for instance, treated Kenny the same way they treated Aidan and apparently couldn't tell any difference between the two despite it being close to the full moon. However, just like normal vampires the defective type are able to form friendly, and even romantic, relationships with werewolves as shown by Kenny and Astrid. List of known defective vampires Trivia * Defective vampires can be viewed as the Being Human version of a vampire-werewolf hybrid, seeing as they were created through the mixing of vampire and werewolf blood. This is supported by the fact that unlike normal vampires, defective vampires can drink werewolf blood without any side effects. * It is unknown what would happen if a defective vampire sired someone, that person would become a defective vampire also, if they would become a defective vampire or if it would become a new breed of vampires. Also, it is unknown if a any vampires they sire will be affected if the defective vampire had drank werewolf blood before doing so. * Presumably, due to the werewolf blood in their system, defective vampires are immune to the virus. This is supported by the fact Kenny survived three months alone and not getting sick before the virus had died out. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Undead Category:Species Syfy Category:Defective Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Syfy Werewolves